You are a dad?
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Stuck in the office to work late, Moses seems anxious to head home. Ramses rather curious why his friend/lover is reacting like this is surprise to find out a secret that Moses never mention before, he has a kid. How come he never known about it and hearing the reply makes him hope whatever it is between them will grow and remain strong.


**Arashi: This is a request for Queenofshire405 wanting Moses/Ramses oneshot which is part of the verse Gift Wrap is set in, Thiaka Corp**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. I just own the plot and any original characters feature unless state so. There is no money made of this fic.**

Warnings: Modern Day Au, Some Language, hinted Daddy Moses, Friends to Lovers, Slash

Summary: Stuck in the office to work late, Moses seems anxious to head home. Ramses rather curious why his friend/lover is reacting like this is surprise to find out a secret that Moses never mention before, he has a kid. How come he never known about it and hearing the reply makes him hope whatever it is between them will grow and remain strong.

You are a dad?

* * *

Brown eyes glancing at the clock seeing he should be heading home soon but sighs knowing it won't happen anytime soon. Behind him he could hear Ramses making comments about the jobs of the interns in his department and he hums every so often to show he's listening. Apparently he misses a piece of importation only to have Ramses right in front of him

Moses bites back a yelp seeing his boss and at times now lover with a raise brow. He coughs flushing a little knowing there is a small piece of his life that Ramses has no idea about and isn't sure how to bring it up. How can he? It's not Ramses's place to really care but Moses would have to put it into his information at work about him having a child.

At first he fear it have been one of those mistakes during college but it turnout to be one of the best things in his life, his precious daughter, is coming to live with him. He gulps dropping his eyes itching to grab his phone and run so he could call to break the news to his six year old.

He said," Ramses I'm going to be right back."

Before Ramses could say a word, Moses takes off pulling his phone dialing the number to his sister, Miriam who offers to babysit his little girl. Shaking his head, Ramses comments, "What is going on Moses? This isn't like you."

Curious to know what is wrong; Ramses quickly follows hearing the conversation Moses is having. The love in his voice sends an arrow in his heart.

"I know baby. I just have a couple more hours and I'll be home in time hopefully for dinner. If not at least before taking you to bed," Moses said assuring the little voice on the phone.

"Promise daddy?" the small voice ask with hope in her voice warming Moses's heart when he turns on his heels to find Ramses staring at him with icy eyes making him shiver at the sight of them.

"I promise sweet. Love you."

"Love you too, Daddy!"

Moses hangs up just as Ramses growls possessively, "Who are you talking to? A girlfriend I have no idea about?"

Fighting his own temper from raising Moses snaps, "I was talking to my daughter, asshole! I did mention I had to leave early today but you didn't believe me."

"You are a dad? Since when do you have a kid?"

"Mia." Moses said running a hand through his curly brown hair heaving a sigh. "She just moved in with me just earlier this week. I had a girlfriend a while back especially near the end of college."

Feeling like an idiot, Ramses ask." Where's the mother?"

"Sick. My daughter is living with me since her mother has….cancer and it's really bad." Moses sighs staring helplessly into the eyes he loves. "I'm not cheating on you Ramses. Why? I love you. I can't stay late."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Ramses ask getting confuse and rather hurt that Moses never bother reveal that particular detail before.

"Because you said that one time Kids are just things to ruin one's life but it's not true. You always want to mess around and be a playboy. Yes I'm with you but I have to think of my daughter, Mia's happiness as well more than my own. Please don't make me choose," Moses whispers sadly feeling horrible enough as the hurt look slowly disappears.

"I was young and an idiot. I'm slowly leaving the playboy lifestyle," Ramses adds with a shrug.

He tilts up Moss's chin kissing him, "I want to meet this little one of yours Moses. I love you as well."

Moses gives the shy smile returning the kiss before letting himself go home to be with his daughter rather surprise that Ramses is taking the news well. He knows Ramses will be thinking over how their relationship change from friends to lovers but now it seems there is more to their life now as well.

* * *

**Arashi: Reviews are actually appreciated.**


End file.
